1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic image device, and more particularly to an electronic image device for displaying a stereoscopic image and a plane image.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, humans sense a stereoscopic effect based on physiological and experiential factors, and three-dimensional image displaying technologies express a stereoscopic effect of an object by using binocular parallax, which is a key factor for allowing humans to recognize a stereoscopic effect at a short distance. An electronic imaging device that displays stereoscopic images uses a method in which left and right images are spatially separated by using an optical element so that a stereoscopic image can be seen. Typical methods include a method using a lenticular lens array and a method using a parallax barrier. However, a conventional device capable of displaying a stereoscopic image and a plane image concurrently or simultaneously has a complicated configuration and operation, leading to increased manufacturing cost. Further, resolution of the stereoscopic image is considerably decreased compared to that of the plane image. Thereby, when the stereoscopic image and the plane image are simultaneously or concurrently displayed, a resolution difference between the two images is apparent, and is not desirable to a viewer.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.